KorrinXErika (FANFIC)
FANFIC BEFORE SLEEPING ''' Please play while reading ^^ REVIEW BY RAVEN: "IT GOALS" REVIEW BY LILY:"You'd be a moob not to read this INCREDIBLE, addictive fan fiction." Cannon Characters Contained(so far): Korrin Conrinston, Olivia Conrinston, Gem Farrow, Raven Scarlett This is actually really long. Kill me now. This fanfic is made on the spot, practically no thinking goes into it however my thinking is better than raven's future apparently. This was written by XMirroredX (Who owns the character Gem). This was supposed to be a smutty fanfic, but I saw potential so made it not smutty. This was written in third person with insights to Erika's thoughts. This is copy and pasted from the livechat and will be for the end of time even the titles(However it is edited so no spelling mistakes!).So this means new line, new message that I sent. If you like it please do two things: Leave a comment below as a review. Recommend to others who haven't read it yet! Some background information on our protagonist. Erika was made up for this fanfic she's quite clumsy and also a bit of an airhead at times.Erika can be a bit cringe however usually she is quite sweet. I think Erika is going to become a fannon goddess where she is used in all dem fanfics. '''WARNING:This fanfic contains occasional swearing, references to gods, romance ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and tons more. Here is a code for things used in the fanfic: * TIMESKIP/CHANGE PLACE **Erika's thoughts * Authors notes/comments/Things that happen in chat * "Speech" "Her name will be Erika But it's KorrinXreader" CHAPTER 1~ Who exactly are you, my hooded knight? Erika sat at the waters edge looking at her reflection. Wiping a speck of mud off her face she smiled. With a Sigh, she flopped backwards onto the grass giggling "Mom's gonna kill me for getting my dress muddy." *Erika's thoughts* And of course he Yep, He's here again. That goof it seems like he tries to make an effort to come and see me.. "How long have you been there?" She smiled her eyes still tightly closed "How long does it take you to notice me." He replied re adjusting the hood that was placed over his hair Erika replied with a laugh, "Not very long." "Exactly." His voice chimed back. *Erika's thoughts* It's just like everyday... But I feel there's something different about his tone of voice. "Hey, Is there anything wrong?" "Not really. Nothing a person like you would understand." His cold voice shot right through Erika's spine. "It's just that you wouldn't get it." " You know..." "You shouldn't hide yourself from me." "I'm quite good with advice" In a burst of anger he threw a rock at Erika's face. "IF YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE IT DRAMATIC AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING THAT ISN'T SO... YOU." He proceeded to grumble Erika giggled. *I guess he really hasn't changed. But still I really do wonder who you are under that cloak. It's almost like a tragic love story. Wait no... Pfft I'm not in love with him. I mean just look at him. *Ahh his eyes are so bluee~ * Erika this isn't a time to be talking about this. Yes I know Erika but his eyes are so prettyyy~ ( Erika has internal monologue because she is weird ) Erika, her face now a shade of red sat bolt upright. "What's your problem missy." " Oh uhm n-nothing yeah nothing." "You look like a schoolgirl who just saw her favourite boy band." *NOOOO! Do I really! Geez what's my problem... "That's because I was thinking of something embarrassing." "Convincing lie." He laughed his head off. "WHATEVER YOU DWEEB!" Erika folded her arms. A girl walked up to them, the man in the cloak turning around instantly as if he knew her. Erika looked confused, and turned to him. "Who's this." The girl interrupted before he could speak "Raven." She grabbed the mans shoulder before Erika took in what was happening "Well Raven, I'd appreciate if you let him go this instant!" Raven turned around with cold eyes. "Don't tell me what to do." Erika shrunk back "Ignore her" He replied "Raven's just a bit hostile." "Is she your... Girlfriend or something?" Erika asked, with a low disappointed voice. "HELL NO." Raven burst into laughter "I really like this girl, unique sense of humour." "Uhm thankyou?" Erika replied hesitantly "Come on, Korrin." Raven muttered something inaudible. *Korrin... Wait isn't that the PRINCES NAME?! Maybe it's just coincidence but it's quite unusual.... Looking at Erika's shocked face Raven sighed. "He's the prince. He probably lied to you and told you he was some kind of farm boy." "He said he was a traveller..." Erika took the new information in. "WAIT WHAT!?" "Shit." Korrin ran off in the direction of the forest. "KORRRIIN!" Raven dashed after him "So he's the prince huh...." Erika blinked cluelessly ehm End of chapter 1 I guess? CHAPTER 2~ Is this the end of our friendship? * After yesterday, I can't really think about anything but Korrin.. *He's the prince huh... but he treated me like I was an actual human being. *I guess the stories lie about him hating commoners. * Will he ever want to see me again? With a sudden pang of realisation Erika grabbed her clothes and put them on Erika rushed out of her bedroom and threw on some winter boots. * I DON'T CARE IF IT'S SPRING JUST GOT TO HURRY! She locked the door behind her, before dropping the keys into the plant pot Dashing out into the streets she made her way to the castle * He will still want to see me right..? ( Time skip to when she arrives in the capital city ) "WOAH!" * I've never actually came this close to the capital before... I can see it from my bedroom window but... It's so great up close! Erika spun around She completely forgot what she was here for. Stumbling around the streets she walked to a stall selling vegetables. * Maybe I should get some for Dad. Picking up an onion another hand touched hers. "Oh, I'm sorry." " No no, it's fine dear..." The woman next to her smiled. "You have good taste in vegetables I see." Erika nodded, "Thankyou, Miss..." "Oh it's a lovely day isn't it..." "Hmm?" The woman turned to look at Erika, who had a scratch on her face. "Oh dear that's a deep one!" Erika felt her cheek. " I must have done it while I fell over on the way here..." (Lily guesses this is gem) " Dear, come with me. I'll fix you up ok?" ( BINGO ) "No it's really not necessary miss!" " It's Gem, dear." The woman smiled and dragged Erika off towards the castle. " You live near the castle?" Erika looked around "You could say near, or in." * Wait. Let me add this up... Erika started thinking in her head "I work as the head maid." "Oh, that's great." "Now come with me dear." They came to the massive towering gates. "Good morning, Gem." A gruff voice came from one of the guards. "Who's this with you." "It's a girl who got herself scratched up coming into town..." Erika smiled. "It's Erika." The guard nodded. "WOOOOOOOOAH, THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" " Echooo.~~~" Gem laughed at the girls immaturity. "So, In here." They headed into a small area, which looked like a small living room for servants. Gem started tending to Erikas scratch. "So, Why did you come here anyway?" Erika remembered. "I came here to see someone." She smiled "Perchance, Could I get a meeting with the prince?" Gem looked up and smirked. "Why would you want his audience?" "UHMM." "because i'd like to talk about my villages orphans?" *I'm sorry orphans but this is more important... "Orphans?!" Gem looked surprised and disgusted. "People leave their children because they don't love them... Disgraceful." Gem smiled. "I'll see what I can do, Since this Topic is quite unusual.." "Oh by the way, Gem... " A girl bounced in through the door "GEM!" The girl looked equally confused and confident. "Yes lily?" "Uhm..." "Hi there." Erika smiled at the girl. "I'm sorry Gem I can see you're busy but can you fix my cloak for me?" The girl laughed gently "It got snagged on a tree while I was looking for a good place to practice." "Olivia, you silly girl." "I'll fix it up for you tonight ok?" Gem looked around "Liv, could you stay here with Erika?" "Erika?" Olivia peered around Gem. "That's me.." *Haha this is awkward. "Right." Olivia replied with a smile Erika stared at her... "Soo what's your job here." Olivia smiled slightly. "I'm the princess here. Olivia Conrinston." Erika looked dumbfounded. "Now I've met two royals by accident..." "You said that out loud." Olivia smiled "Hey how did you get that scratch?" Olivia looked at Erika's Cheek. " Any dangerous climbing..." Olivia smirked "Uhm no nothing like that. I just came to town in a hurry that's all..." "Oh." Olivia's voice sounded quite disappointed. Both of the girls heard chatter from the hallway I recognise those voices... Gem... and RAVEN!? Erika dove behind the chair she was sitting on. "Hey why did you do that?" Olivia looked at her, but then followed her behind the chair. Gem opened the door. "Where have they gone..." "I swear they were right here raven." Raven grumbled. "Great now we get to play cat and mouse." "OI" "WHERE ARE YOU?" Gem held her ears. "ow." Olivia was very still but Erika was about to cry. Lily threw a pillow over the room into the kitchen while they both were looking towards the window "Where did that come from..." Raven sighed. "I don't know I wasn't looking." Gem smiled. ( Gem was lying, she knew where they were ) The two girls scrambled through the vent "Hey should we really be in here?" "Sure why not, I can say we were escaping from a monster." Erika laughed. "I guess." "Here is where we stop." Erika looked down through the slits in the vent "It's my brothers room." Erika blew up in red. "We shouldn't really." "He's never in here anyway." " He likes to sleep on Sofas. Particularly the one in his study." "Oh." Erika replied softly "BUT STILL!" "Do you want to escape or not." Erika hesitantly nodded. "Then we go into this room." Olivia opened the vent climbing down. Erika followed her. "So where from here?" Olivia looked around thinking. "Do you have any ideas, Erika?" "Uhm..." "The window maybe?" "ACTUALLY HIDE." Olivia's tone was harsh. Olivia dove down under the bed. Erika chose behind a closet. End of chapter 2. OOOH SNAP~Legit everyone in the chat CHAPTER 3~ This is a sticky situation! * Who's coming... The door creaked open A conversation came through and reached the girls ears "Liv and a Blonde girl you say?" "Yes please keep an eye out for them, Koi." "Sure. I'll check my room shall I?" "The vents do lead there after all." It was Ravens voice. *Wait... OLIVIA YOU SAID HE DOESN'T COME IN HERE. Erika gave her a sly look Liv looked smug and shrugged she worded with her mouth "If anything bad happens I'll save you." Erika nodded, still furious. The door shut again. Erika's spine tingled. "So, They say there's two little girls in here huh." "I wont ruin it and use magic to try and find you." " I like a good challenge." "Liv. If you get out now I wont hand you over to Gem." Erika nodded. Olivia didn't budge. Erika facepalmed "I doubt you actually came this way." "Livy isn't that stupid." Korrin began rattling through his wardrobe. ( he's trying to get her out by insulting her? ) * great... Now what do I do. Erika's body was pinned to the wall. * This is Korrin's room.. * A princes room. * I feel like I'm invading God's privacy. Erika gulped. "Hmm?" Olivia Shook her head " y u do that" was mouthed by her. Korrin walked towards the back of the room Before he reached the end Olivia jumped out and smiled "Surprise!" She latched onto her brother, half hugging half dragging out. Olivia managed to get him to the door "haha you found mee!" "You wouldn't give up so easily..." "Uh duh it's a special day remember?" "What 'Special day'." "I wont tell you! You have to guess!" Olivia skipped off. Korrin trailing her. * Thankyou Olivia... Erika's eyes darted around. *Korrin's room. * This is quite dark huh. She opened the curtains and let the light in. * it's so elegant... * I never imagined that goof's room would be pretty.. * Wait he's a prince have to remember that. * ERIKA WE CAN'T JUST BE SAYING HOW PRETTY THIS ROOM IS! * WE HAVE TO GET OUT! * ABORT * Right... I have to escape. Erika looked around Her body was stiff, but she made it to a door. She creaked it open. * The hallway... * Hmm. She looked around Korrin's room. * AH A CAPE! Perfect! She attached it to herself and shut the door behind her *Whew... * Wait they say this place is crawling with guards.. Erika looked around the corner * No one.. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her from behind. "What do you think YOU'RE DOING." *I recognise that voice... *It's raven.... She gulped "Looking around?" Raven grunted. "Tell that to Gem." Raven dragged Erika by her sleeve back to the Servants living room. "Stop... that hurts!" ( time skip to when they get there ) "At least I don't have to hold you anymore." Raven forcefully let go of Erika. Raven opened the door and shoved Erika in. "Found her." " OH DEAR I WAS SO WORRIED!" Gem immediately hugged her. "I thought you might have been arrested!" " At least raven found you." Korrin smiled at Erika. Her face became flushed. "Olivia Conrinston! What were you thinking! Dragging this poor girl away!" Gem now scolded Olivia in the corner. " She looked like she wanted to escape from Raven." " From raven?" Gem turned to raven. Who now was seething at Erika. "It's not that I just." "I don't blame her." Korrin laughed. "That's the most fun I've had all day." Korrin flopped backwards from the armrest of the chair. * Everyone is so calm about it... * Except Raven. * Raven is everyone's anger. * Yep End of chapter 3. OOOO MORE~Raven This is addictive Gem~Lily CHAPTER 4- I'm not dreaming. I'm not dreaming. * At least I managed to escape that unscathed. *Yesterday was fun. * I was even given a room at the castle to stay in.. * But I guess I have to leave today. The door to the guest room was opened "Erika?" "Is that Raven?" "Yes... I wish to speak with you." " Are you suitable?" "Uhm hold on. I've just got to AHH" Erika fell over, and a clutter of items fell on her. " ARE YOU OK?!" Raven burst into the room seeing the girl on the floor. "I'm fine... I think." Raven smirked and put a hand out "Here." She grabbed her hand "Uhm thankyou." "Actually fall back over." Raven shoved her back down "HEY THAT'S UNFAIR." Erika rubbed her head. Raven held out her hand again "I'll get up by myself thankyou. I don't need your silly help.. Pfft." Erika stood up in the light,cotton, white dress she was given by Gem. "I was beginning to think you weren't all that bad as well." Erika made a humph noise. Raven grinned "You're quite clumsy aren't you." "You could say that." "Anyway what did you need to talk about." "Ah right." "You have an audience with the prince in an hour." " And also..." "He wanted to invite you to stay another night." " Don't know why." Erika looked at her. "Stay another night?" "You mean here?" "What else could I mean. Geez, you're really slow." "Anyway make yourself presentable, miss favouritism." Raven left the guest room leaving Erika to clean up the gigantic mess she made. * Wow. * I really am clumsy. ( Time skip an hour ) Erika was waiting at the door of the throne room. "You seem nervous miss. Are you alright?" Asked one of the guards. "No I'm fine..." Erika shook her head "Well obviously, no one like me has ever talked to the prince..." "She's scared." The female guard laughed. "I don't blame her, Korrin is quite scary." The younger guard replied. "He's not scary!" Erika blurted out. The guards turned to look at her. "I'm sorry." "Uhm." "Anyway I'll head in now..." Erika entered the double doors. The gigantic hall was glittering in the light of the morning sun. "Erika... What did I tell you about falling over." She replied without hesitation "Always check the cut." * AH NO! I did it out of habit...! *stupid goof. tricking me into letting my composure down. "So you wanted to talk to me about Orphans." "That's what I requested yes... but may I talk about something else first?" "Problems first, Then whatever else Erika." *I guess that guard was right... He's quite scary when giving orders. " Uhm yes, Your highness.." "It's Korrin." He replied sharply. "It doesn't feel right to have a friend call me that." * A friend? He still thinks of me like that? "Right, Korrin." "So the issue on the Orphans." " Fake, or real?" "You do have a habit of lying, Erika." * I have never felt so scared in my life... * His cold voice pricks over my body like thorns. "There is an issue with the Orphans..." "They are being treated wrongly by a certain orphanage." "What one?" Korrin Replied "Reigsvillage." * I can't help wanting to follow his every command... It makes me feel like a sick pervert! "Right." "I'll have the soldiers look into it." "And your personal matter." * It all flooded back to me... the feeling of the rush. "I came here to talk to you. I didn't know If you'd ever want to speak to me again!" Erika started tearing up "I'm just a filthy commoner, who has no right to ever speak to you like this." "Why did you call me your friend?!" "I'm hardly your friend!" "I didn't know who you were but I still trusted you with my entire life!" "Shut up." * I stood in place, my mouth wouldn't move. * There is so much I want to say... * He is walking towards me... * What do I do.... * is he going to hit me? Their lips locked instantly. End of chapter 4. CHAPTER 5~ Why did he do that? * I don't know what to do... * it feels so wrong. but I love it. * I feel like some sort of goddess...but. Erika slapped him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Erika's breathing was heavy. "You don't just kiss someone after you tell them to shut up!" "That's just counter productive!" Korrin laughed. * I never have felt so embarrassed... * This is a new level of embarrassment. "Then how about we try that again then." Erika turned red. "Wot." "Oh dear princess, How I long to steal you away! You care for all the orphans in your land, and yet you never talk about me!" "Isn't your true desire within your heart" "Or do you hide it away?" Korrin began theatrically acting "Idiot..." Erika started laughing. "What, I thought that's what you wanted. A lowly tale of a farmboyyy" * I couldn't stop laughing. * I know I shouldn't be... * But he really is the same person underneath. ( time skip to lunch ) "So how did it go?" Gem asked a face full of food in her mouth. "It went fine... actually we got to talk about some other stuff too." "I'm glad to hear that." Gem replied smiling. Raven smirked from the table "Hey Erika." "Does other stuff mean fate." "And maybe looove or maybe not maybe politics~" "NO WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT RAVEN." Livy looked up. "I saw them kissing." " I was in the air vent." Erika spit her drink out. Gem stopped eating. Raven slammed the table. "WHAT" "THE" "HELL" Raven began laughing hysterically. "Oh dear I think that's a bit private livy." *I keep saying it. But It keeps happening... I've never felt so embarrassed.. EVER. "Did not." "Did too." "It was more forced though." Olivia ended the argument briefly. Livy sighed. "I'll go clean up, Ok Gem?" "Ok dear..." Gem replied, stumbling over her words. "Did you want to be kissed or..." Gem started the drama up again. "NO!" "Well I didn't mind it..." "But Olivia hasn't got the whole story and..." The doors to the dining room opened *Why do you come at the worst times. Raven was still laughing, nearly on the floor. This boosted her laughter to painful laughing and crying. "What's wrong with raven." Korrin asked. "Uhm." Erika blushed rapidly "I need the bathroom, excuse me." Erika dashed out the room. "What's her problem. And what's yours." Korrin poked Raven with his feet. (Meanwhile, In the bathroom) "Whyy..." Erika washed her face. * I feel so dumb. * I feel so alone... "Right." "I have to go out and face him!" "But what should I tell him..." There was a sudden knock on the door. * God please make it not Korrin. "Dear, are you alright?" "It's Gem dear..." * THANK THE LORD! * THANK THE GEM! * I love you Gem. ( Rubs own ego ) "GEM!" "Yes dear?" "Nothing I'm just glad to hear your voice..." "I need someone to talk to..." "About what happened." "Oh alright." Gem replied " What is it that you need dear." "Well you see..." "You know he kissed me but..." "He told me to shut up." "While I was going on about something silly." "Well, If it was something silly he was right to do so?" "No, you don't get it." "He asked me to tell him about that." "Then he doesn't believe what you said?" "Gem..." "Thankyou so much for finding me in the town a few days ago." "I will never forget it." "I owe you so much." Erika began crying again "Oh dear no don't cry!" * I could hear Gem was pressed up against the door. "I'm being silly. You can go now If you want." "I'll be back later." "Alright, dear..." "We'll all be in the living room, Ok?" Gem stopped leaning on the door. "It's the one with the crest above the door." "Alright Gem." "One more thing..." "Why did he do it?" "Why did he kiss me?" End of chapter 5. Chapter 6~ A blooming flower. * I woke up. Everything reminded me of that conversation I had this afternoon. *After that I went to bed, and refused anymore human contact. *I guess my brain needed it. "Geez, why is everything happening so suddenly?" Erika stretched out a hand. *It's midnight and I've gotten no sleep since then Erika sat up in her bed, looking towards the window. Hoots and other bird like noises came through the crack in the window. "It's open?" Erika wondered to the window. She investigated the crack "Yes sir, of course sir." She stood still, her gaze moved down to the several people, two of which were having a conversation. "I want you to watch Erika, I don't want her finding out anything." "Especially about me." *That's Korrin's voice isn't it? * What is he talking about... *I've already found out he's a prince *What else is there to hide? * That he's an underground better? *Pfft that goof. Erika laughed gently. She had an instinct to duck downwards. Korrin's eyes darted toward the window. "Open?" "Maybe a maid left it open, sir." "She has been sleeping since the afternoon, Koi." "That's right, my imagination. Raven could you please..." The voices drowned out. "What else does he really have to hide..." *I was worried about him. After all I can't stop thinking about him. That kiss... I want more. *Wait Erika, stop. *That's called being thirsty. Erika now curled in a ball * What should I do.... "UGH." She threw herself outwards. * Maybe I should look around.. *It can't be helped. * I can't sleep so... "Right." Closing the window tightly she grabbed a gown and draped it over herself. End of Chapter 6 CHAPTER 7~A violin plays Erika wondered through the hallways of the castle *Of course there's still guards around at this time... * I Should be careful. Erika walked through, trying to find somewhere decent to sit and think. She looked up at the living rooms door *Gem was right, the one with the crest on * Should I check and see if anyone is still in there? Erika cracked open the door to the living room *As I thought, It's too late for anyone to be up. Avoiding the guards, Erika found her way down the staircase. *It's very pretty here... * It's like a never ending game of hide and seek. The sound of a violin moved past Erikas ears *That's so beautiful... *I wonder who's playing. * I'll go take a look. * No harm done right? Erika followed the almost haunting tune of the violin down into the ballroom *It's huge! Erikas eyes glimmered as she spun around She looked up one of the giant staircases that led down to the ballroom *Is that the person playing the violin? Erika stepped onto the staircase lightly. She felt her hair swaying in the air, there must have been an open window. *Is that? *No, that goof can't play a VIOLIN?! "I'd knew you'd try and follow me at some point." Erika stood still *He noticed me? "You saw the conversation I was having with the guards. Luckily I didn't say anything." Korrin sighed and placed down the violin. "Erika, You shouldn't go wondering around at night. It's dangerous." "I Know" "I just couldn't sleep..." "Then I heard you playing, it almost called me here." Korrin smiled gently "Maybe that was it's purpose." *No way did he do that on purpose. He's not smart pfft. "If you are sleepless, Why don't you join me?" *WHAT DOES HE EVEN MEAN?!? Erika looked like she had immense sunburn. "I'm joking, silly." "Thank God you are!" Korrin laughed and grabbed Erika's hands. "Any good at dancing?" "Uhm not really. UAH?" Erika was swung off her feet into a waltz. *I can't even dance... but I'm doing it? *Everything seems so perfect. *The ballroom looks lovely illuminated in the moonlight *It looks like it's out of a movie. "Erika." Erika looked up as her name was said. Korrin leant in towards her End of chapter 7 CHAPTER 8~ A Vampire's Kiss *I thought he was going to kiss me again *Well, He did. *It's just not how I imagined it. Korrin lent towards Erika's mouth, her eyes sparkling. "You know..." "I'm not going to hide myself from you" "You're good with advice after all." He lunged for her neck, piercing Erika's skin Erika squealed *What...? *What is he doing? *Biting me? *It feels like my blood is draining out of me. * I feel sleepy. "KORRIN." Olivia's voice sounded throughout the hallway. "Hmm?" Korrin looked up from Erika's limp and weak body, her eyes were half open. "What are you doing!" Olivia ran up the staircase "What do you plan to do, Olivia." "I'd stop right there, If I were you." "You don't want me to hurt you now, Dear sister." *He sounds almost devilish... this isn't the person I know. *I can't hold out for much longer. *But there's something I must do. Erika reached in and kissed Korrin. "Thankyou for not hiding yourself from me." Erika passed out into his arms. "Korrin, what happened." "Erika... ERIKA!" *Those were the last words I heard. *Calling for me... *I hope I can sleep now... *Maybe if I listen to you play again,Korrin. (Timeskip to morning) *I feel drowsy... The memories flooded back to Erika of what happened last night. "Erika!" *My head is on something soft... *I feel safe here. *Don't make me wake up yet. "I don't want to wake up..." Erika slurred. "YOU BETTER WAKE UP MISSY." "Erika, dear." "Erika, are you alright?" *I felt a hand on my forehead. *It feels warm. *it doesn't feel like he's a vampire... Erika was woken abruptly by something cold on her foot. "That should do it." Raven smirked. Erika jolted awake, her eyes darting around the room. "What?" Everyone was staring at Erika. *If everyone is here, where's Korrin? *So who was that person I was lying on?Erika turned to see Korrin "Korrin...?" "Is there anything you need, Erika?" Erika shook her head. "Just glad to see you again." "I'm surprised you even can bare to look at him." Olivia muttered. "It's Okay." Erika smiled "Everyone makes mistakes." *but I know that was his intention. *Hardly a mistake. Olivia was obviously not in a good mood. "Don't worry Olivia." Erika tried to stand up. "I'm fine, see?" "I'm afraid there's now something we need to talk about." Another voice was added to the conversation, It was Gem. Erika looked backwards to Raven and Korrin and gave them a supportive smile. "I'll be back ok?" "Well you can't exactly leave now..." Olivia had her face in a pillow. Erika headed out into the hallway with Gem. "What were you doing, silly child." "Didn't you remember?" "I told you to stay out of trouble." * That's right... She did. "Dear... I'm afraid now you know that you have two options." "Stay here for the rest of your life." "Or get your memory wiped of all things about Korrin." *NEITHER! *Why did I have to get up in this mess! *I can't forget about Korrin. *I can't forget about anyone... End of chapter 8 Wooh That was a long one CHAPTER 9~ What choice do I have? Erika's eyes shrunk back. "Is there any other option?" "Please tell me there is! I just don't want to leave mom and dad alone..." *Neither forget about Korrin. "I'm afraid not." Gems voice was stern. *It's like she's completely changed... "Gem..." "If you're sure there's no other way." "I know what I am going to choose." "But, additionally, I'd like to send letters to my parents." "Of course dear and we can arrange meetings." "Thankyou!" Erika smiled, her natural glow returning. (Timeskip to the afternoon) "ERIKA!" Ravens voice called out through the hallway. "Yes, Raven?" Erika poked her head around the bathroom door, her hair and body wrapped in a towel. "Tch." Raven tried to ignore the informality of her cover. "We're having lunch out today." "Gem asked me to ask you if you wanted to come." Erika looked quite surprised. *After what just happened? "Uhm... Sure I'll go!" "Also." "Take this." Raven handed the girl a small bottle of what looked like a serum. "It's for your neck." "I made it in my spare time." Raven smiled gently. Erika's eyes sparkled. "RAVEN! Your smile is so pretty!" "Why don't you smile more, honestly." Raven stepped backwards. "And you have an annoying way of putting it." Raven then stomped off. *I think I'll do just fine here Mama. *Oh that's right I should write my first letter tonight! *But first... I need to get some clothes on. Erika walked back into the bathroom. End of chapter 9 CHAPTER 10~ Picnics and playing *So I guess we're all going to the park? *Even Raven is tagging along? *I guess I feel like part of the family now. Erika smiled as she walked along. Olivia peered over from the side of Gem. "Erika, that dress suits you." "Oh thanks, also thanks for lending it to me!" "Well you both are around the same age." Gem smiled. "I don't wear it that much anyway." Olivia looked to her brother. "Hey Korrin, Did you even get any sleep?" Korrin stared at his sister his eyes like hollow husks. *I guess not haha. "Nope?" Olivia stretched her arms. Erika started laughing. "You stayed up all night with me." "Thankyou!" Erika's smile lit up again. *I do feel kind of awkward though, we're getting so many stares. *Stupid Korrin's hair. it'd be easy to cover up Livy! *That reminds me. * How didn't I notice his hair? *before all of this. *Maybe I could reverse everything that happened. Erika smiled through these dark thoughts. *It doesn't matter, I'm fine. "Right everyone, We're here!" Gem immediately wondered off to find a good place to eat. *Typical of her. "Hey Erika." "You wanna go in one of those boats?" "Uhm sure." Erika looked back at Gem, who was now sitting under a tree. Korrin was on the ground next to her, sleeping. She chuckled. "So Olivia, where do we hire one?" "Uhm. We have our own." "Oh." Erika looked dumbfounded. "Your own boat." *OF COURSE THEY HAVE! "Wouldn't you prefer to go in something smaller? I mean, we don't want to cause a havoc." "Hmm. Maybe then we can hide from the others." Erika leant backwards. *LIVY WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WANT TO HIDE?! "Let's not okay?" "You can stay on the boat." *Wait she's planning to leave me?! Erika's cheeks inflated. "Plus, didn't you hide from raven?" "That's not the point!" "Let's just get the boat ok?" Erika ran off down towards the dock. Olivia stared at her "Weird girl." Then followed her down to get a boat. "Uhm so how much is half an hour?" Erika looked at the board of prices. "Free." Olivia was already in a boat people standing around in awe. *Olivia you really shouldn't use your status like that... "Rigght." Erika hopped in with her, and Olivia began rowing. "Are you planning to help or not?" *Oh right I forgot. Erika began rowing the other oars. *I wonder what they are doing now... "Ahh pretty!" Erika smiled at the mountains around the lake. "It is isn't it." Olivia smiled. Erika looked across the lake to call out to Gem. She set her eyes on the shaded tree. Erika's eyes shrunk back. *They are both so close... *Korrin and raven's faces are close. *Were they? Tears started to form in her eyes. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." Erika's face was in her knees. Olivia quickly rowed into a nearby bank, away from the park. "You're not ok." "Is it about the bite?" "Are you scared I'll do the same?" "I'd never think you'd do something like that." Erika rubbed her eyes vigorously. *What's wrong with me? *Why am I crying? *Korrin and raven are together, that's a good thing right! *But still. *Is this a game to him? End of chapter 10 CHAPTER 11~Olivia's fault "I'm sorry for being so weak Olivia." Erika wiped her eyes with the cloth lily gave her. "What was that even about anyway, Erika?" "I can tell you right?" "You promise not to tell anyone?" "Unlike my brother, I'm quite good at keeping secrets." "Really?" "Mhm." *I can tell her I know I can. "Olivia, Do you think Raven and Korrin..." "Are like together?" Olivia sighed. "I don't think so." "Of what I've seen, The only thing they do is argue." "Raven isn't his taste anyway... I don't think." *Thankyou Olivia... I feel like I can trust you now. "Olivia..." "Olivia, your brother is a really important friend to me." "And I don't know why he is acting like he loves me." "Maybe he does?" Olivia stood up. "Oh dear." "It seems we have a crack in our boat." Erika looked blank. "I'd suggest getting out of there?" (Timeskip when they both are on land ) * So we're stuck here. * Thanks so much Olivia. "What are you looking at me for?" "You were the one crying, so I had to pull over fast." "I didn't say it was your fault, Olivia!" *That's right... * I don't really blame her anyway * She's just unlucky. "Uhm. No one knows we are here by the way." "Because we aren't supposed to go down this path." *I want to smack her. " WHY DID YOU GO DOWN IT THEN!?" "Because you seemed distressed..." Erika started crying again. "Here we go again." "Let's atleast go in some shelter first." The two girls headed into a cave. (Meanwhile at the picnic area ) "FOR GODS SAKE RAVEN SPIT IT OUT!" "WHY?!" Raven asked, her cheeks being pulled by koi. "IT COULD BE POISONOUS, YOU IDIOT." "I checked it it's finneee!" Gem looked into the distance "Have you both seen the girls?" "I have a bad feeling." Gem turned to Korrin who immediately looked around. "Of course livy takes her away again." "Raven, look into my eyes." He held ravens face firmly. "Spit it out now." Raven spat it out. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF MAGIC WAS THAT?" "Charm, raven." Gem looked concerned, "You both shouldn't be playing right now." Korrin stood up. "Raven search around the dock." "I have an idea of where they are." Raven nodded. "And me?" "Guard the food, Gem." "I WAS THE HEAD GUARD, FOR GODS SAKE!" Korrin disappeared, leaving gem by the tree. "Guard the food, huh?" END O CHAPTER 11 CHAPTER 12~ Soaked and miserable. *Olivia doesn't know how long we'll be here... *Oh geez I just wanna go home! *Is my home now the castle? Erika's thoughts wondered. "Hey, Erika. I think that's Korrin over there." Erika's eyes lit up and she started dashing toward the figure "HOLD ON!" Erika's foot slipped from underneath her, and she landed face first into the water. Coughing she hoisted herself up. "Weird girl." Olivia rushed over "You ok?" *Why am I like this! "I'm fine Olivia, I just feel a little silly." "Everyone makes mistakes, Erika." Olivia outstretched a hand. "Quite the show you have put on for me." "Don't think it was for you, Korrin." "You sound so cold when you call me that, Olivia." *So, this is what they're like... *I knew they didn't really get along over stuff like this but. *I feel very tense. "Erika, are you alright?" "I'm fine..." *I could stare into those eyes all day... Now that I notice it, they have the same colour eyes. "Ah, pretty!" "You found them?" Raven appeared from behind. "No it's just a couple of strangers who happen to sound exactly like them." "NO NEED TO BE SARCASTIC." *I have never laughed so hard, ever. * I was nearly crying. "Uhm... Erika that's not good for your health." Livy chimed in. * I felt a coat on my shoulders Erika turned to look up at raven. "Whatever, you look like a drowned rat." * Typical Raven. (Time skip to when they get back to the food guarder ) *Why does Gem look upset? Gem was leaning against the tree grumbling. "Korrin..." "What did you do to Gem?" Erika ran up to Gem and hugged her "Wet hug~" "AH" Gem smiled, "That's cold." "What even happened?" "Oh well, I'll explain..." Olivia started off. End of chapter 12 CHAPTER 14~A homey feeling. Erika sat bored on rock *She's been trying to find where we are for ages. *But all she seems to do is lure monsters towards us Erika flopped her head downwards. "Ah! There we go!" "Have you found out where we were now?!" "Yes!" Ophanim smiled *Great I can finally go back! "We happen to be in the demon realm!" Ophanim smiled, almost nonchalantly. *We're dead. Erika hugged Meia closer. "Can you get us out of the demon realm?" "Uhm... In this body maybe?" *It might take you a few tries, but I believe in you nim! "So where are we now?" "Dunno." (Timeskip an hour.) *We've been wondering for days now, probably months * I should keep a diary so people remember me. * That would have been smart, heh. "Hmm?" "What's this, have some pests come to bother me?" A girl said while sipping tea. Erika was held back by Ophanim. *Let me at her. "We aren't pests, Miss" "We merely ask for a ticket out of here." *Pests my ass. "Oh alright." *What? *It was that easy? "Guards, Kill them." *Eh. *Oh. "RUN!" Ophanim grabbed Erika in her arms and began running away. Erika sparkled and look up at Ophanim. *I didn't know Gem was so strong... *It's like she's not even breaking a sweat. *I'd be dying by now, so i'm gonna stay here. Erika pretended to fall asleep. "Erikaa!" *It's quite comfy here, a bit like kor- Erika fell asleep. "ERIKAAA!" (Timeskip a few fights with Erika in her hands ) Ophanim placed Erika down on a patch of grass. Through her heavy breathing she sighed. *It feels hard. Erika jolted awake. She looked around to find no one. "Where's Nim?" *Oh dear... after monsters just attacked us too... *what should I even do without her? (ERIKA WAITING MONTAGE) Erika tried to build a shelter. it failed. Erika tried to make cups out of mushrooms. It failed. Erika tried to hunt a fish. It failed. (END MONTAGE) *The sun is going down now... *Maybe I should just find one of those demons. *Maybe they wouldn't hurt me... Erika sniffled into her knees. "Hey are you alright there?" *This is a voice I haven't heard before... Erika nodded slightly, wet tears dripping down her face. "Perfectly fine." He tugged me into his chest. "Poor thing." "How did you even get here?" *It's too stupid to explain... *Plus isn't this a demon realm... he must be a demon so why is he helping me? "Aren't yo-" She was hushed by the boy who put one on his fingers on her lips. "I can tell you are a human, so I'll take you back home ok?" *Finally someone who's useful... Erika smiled, "Alright!" "Is there anyone you came here with?" "A lady called Ophanim." He depressingly sulked off. "HEY WAIT UP!" "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" "YOU SAID YOU'D HELP ME?" "Not if your friends with that meanie!" *Very childish... "Uhm... She kidnapped me?" "Kidnapped you?" A new person came from behind a tree. *Ah great two demons Just what I needed. "Tell us more, human." "Yeah Yeah I want to hear more!" *I could almost see a tail wagging from the short one. "Idiots, what are you doing out here?!" "M-aster!" "Your highness." The taller one bowed. *There's a demon royal family? *God please help me. "Poor girl, are you torturing her?" The "prince" knelt down. "I blame it onto the snake." "HEY I DID NOTHING!" *These conflicting reverse harem personalities are getting to me. "I'm fine anyway." Erika wiped her tears away. "I'm Saturn, and this is Micha." The prince smiled. "And the other one?" "He doesn't matter." *He's pretty cold... The short one was combusting. "Master said I was worthless.." "You must be scared, are you alright?" *I'd actually appreciate that me and gems body could leave here, now. *But I wont be so rude. "I told you, I'm fine." "Did they hurt you?" "No Not at all!" "Would you like to go home now?" "Uhm before I do, Can I ask for my friend's body back?" "You see, Ophanim took her body." "So I have to take it back with me." "But Ophanim is disliked here." Saturn nodded. "I see." "mwasster!" "Shut up, Snake." *I sort of get why he does it now. Erika smiled "I thought I was gonna die here." "Your estimated chance of survival was 12.2032232387210938321----" Micha pushed up his glasses after finishing this complex number. "Snake, what is it that you had to tell me." "That lady Jupiter caught the little human's friend!" The short boy looked happy. * I kinda feel sorry for him. *But mostly, for myself. "You found Gem's body?" "No lady Jupiter did~" "My sister prefers my fathers way at life, so we should try to get her body back." Erika smashed her head on a rock. "Hey what are you doing?!" Saturn grabbed Erika's hands. "I'll take you to Jupiter." *I don't care... God just kill me. End of chapter 14. CHAPTER 15~ A Quest! Erika sat in the carriage half asleep. "Saturn, I'm so tired..." "That's why I chose the carriage." Saturn looked out the window awaiting their arrival to his sisters land. "How long will it be from now?" Erika looked up, rubbing her eyes. "Only a few minutes from here." *Good, I can get Gems body and get out of here. (Meanwhile, inside the dungeons.) "So, little goddess..." Jupiter smirked. "You played right into my hand and it wasn't even 9:00 o'clock yet! Sad pathetic thing." "I used a random teleport, it's not my fault I landed here." "Hmm? Why did you do a random one?" "I didn't have much time to get out of there, Plus I had to take another person with me..." "I still have to talk to her..." Ophanim winced. "I can't remember you having brown hair, Oh wait I forgot you're dead!" Jupiter laughed heavily. "Psycho." "Hmm?" "You want to be killed right here, Missy?" "It's lucky I don't have to stay here for long." Ophanim whispered under her breath. "Do you want to repeat that?" "You are gross." Jupiter grabbed a sword "Wait, No I mustn't. Father wants to finish you off." "I never knew you were a daddies girl." The door burst open, Saturn and a very tired Erika entering the room. "JUPITER, I SUGGEST YOU STOP." "Quite rude, you stopped my tea party~" Erika walked towards Ophanim. "What do you think you're doing?!" *I can't be bothered right now. "Shut up." Erika turned, her eyes cold. Jupiter gulped "Heh, you think you can stop me girl?" Saturn coughed. "Well, shall we settle this matter with words or actions." "I do like words, but it depends what you have to say big brother." "Are you trying to sway me over by acting as my little sister?" *This lock is tough. "Hey Jupiter, could you break this for me?" Erika pointed at the lock. "Ehm sur-" "OF COURSE HE WONT HELP YOU!" Erika's eyes darted around, the two siblings quarrelling in the background. "Are you here after Ophanim?" "No, actually just the body she is in." *? The lock is broken... How did that happen? Ophanim smiled her head still low. Erika nodded. *Time to get Gem out of there! "Sister, why don't we settle things in the courtyard?" "Why not." Both of them walked off to the courtyard. "Guards, make sure the girl doesn't try anything. She could, you know." "And don't touch her!" Saturn yelled. *That's weird. Does he have a fetish for humans or something? Erika kicked the guards one by one. Leaving most of them on the floor. ( When Erika is pissed she goes hardcore) "I just want to go hommee..." Erika grabbed the keys off a guard. "we must call for backup." "Over my dead body." Erika shoved open the cage door, releasing Ophanim. "I'm not here for you, Ophanim." "I would have just gone back home." Ophanim looked quite hurt. "So you don't like me?" "It's just that you kidnapped me." "And took me to a demon realm." "THEN COULDN'T EVEN GET US OUT!" Erika stomped. "Possess one of those guards or something and let me take Gem back." "Not happening~ I wanna get out too." "I guess I can stop acting all weak now." "I just wonder how much Gem's body can take..." The two wondered off to find Saturn. ( Out in the courtyard) "HEEYY!" Erika waved smiling. "WAIT? HOW DID THE GUARDS NOT STOP YOU!" "I'm surprised too but I mean Ophanim is a God, sis." "Erika has hard boots!" Ophanim smiled and waved too. "I suppose I'll send them back then." Saturn flew to the floor, his sister trailing after him. He began casting. "WAIT NO THAT'S AGAINST FATHER'S WISHES." "SATTY STOP!" "SATTY! YOU ARE SO MEAN." Jupiter pulled at Saturn's leg. "Bye byee!" Ophanim shouted. (They were back at the castle. ) *Oh, It's where we were when she teleported me away... "Now, get out her body." Erika turned, holding her stuffed bunny. "I actually had something to tell you." "It's about what'll happen in the future." "But you seem capable." *Capable of what? "Right, Bye bye then." A white light shone around Gem's body. "Hey what do you mean?!" The body fell to the floor. *What should I do?! "Ehhhm." Erika poked Gems face. *I'm tired myself. * Maybe I could take a nap here. Erika curled up next to Gem on the stone floor. End of chapter 15 Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfics